W I S H
by matsura akimoto
Summary: Aku hidup untukmu, Shizuo-senpai. Aku hidup untuk mengenyahkanmu. Tapi, Senpai, kau— / —Vorona-centric, slight Shizuo/Vorona. First fic at this fandom. RnR, or CnC?


**W I S H**

© Matsura Akimoto

Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita & Suzuhito Yasuda

Crime/Drama

[Aku menyukai _Senpai_ karena satu hal.]

**.**

**Semi-c****anon**, semi-**OOC**, abal, implicit romance, **1st's POV** (3rd's POV later), Vorona-centric—slight Shizuo/Vorona, etc.

First fic at DRRR!'s fandom.

DLDR!—Don't like, don't read!

**.**

**.**

_Senpai_, kau itu tampan—kau tahu?

Rambutmu yang pirang. Wajahmu yang seringkali menebar pesona pada wanita lain; sekalipun saat kau bertampang sangar dan tersulut emosi. Kacamata biru tua yang sering bertengger di hidungmu—depan matamu, tepatnya.

Seragam bartender yang membalut tubuh tinggi nan idealmu menambah ketertarikanku pada _Senpai_. Kau berseragam seperti itu, padahal kau tak bekerja sama sekali di bar.

Tangan kokohmu terlihat... ah, entahlah. Aku kagum, karena notabene _vending machine_ yang ada di Ikebukuro telah diterbangkan ke langit oleh tangan itu. Tangan yang sangat kuat. Dan—tangan yang dahulu pernah menyodorkan sekaleng kopi padaku, diikuti dengan sebuah senyuman tulus darimu.

Kau adalah manusia terunik yang pernah kutemui.

Kau unik, karena mampu membuatku merasakan rasa gentar yang jarang kurasakan.

Kau tidak takut padaku, karena kau kuat.

Kau kuat; sehingga kau berbahaya.

Kontrolmu yang lepas dan menggelegar adalah salah satu hal paling membahayakan bagiku, dan menambah besar asumsiku yang mengatakan bahwa kau akan menghancurkanku.

Tapi, sebelum kau menghancurkanku, aku akan lebih dulu menghancurkanmu, Shizuo Heiwajima-_senpai_.

Aku menyukaimu, _Senpai_. Berjumpa denganmu adalah suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri untukku. Semua targetku tak ada yang seistimewa dirimu.

Aku ingin mendekatimu, _Senpai_. Sangat ingin mendekatimu. Bila perlu, memelukmu sekalian juga tak apa. Aku sangat senang bila menerima kesempatan seperti itu.

Dan tatkala aku memelukmu, aku akan menikammu. Membunuhmu. Menghancurkanmu.

Wajah tampanmu itu juga akan menjadi milikku; menjadi kepunyaanku yang selanjutnya turut kuhancurkan jua.

Aku menyukai _Senpai_ karena satu hal; aku menginginkan kehancuranmu yang pastinya akan menyenangkan jika disaksikan.

Aku akan melakukannya karena _Senpai_ menghalangi jalanku, sekalipun—

"Baru kali ini aku menemukan seseorang yang betul-betul merupakan _kouhai_-ku."

—kalimat beserta senyumanmu kala itu meluluhkan hatiku untuk beberapa detik saja. Ya, hanya sebentar.

Aku hidup karena aku menginginkan seorang Shizuo Heiwajima. Bukankah begitu?

Aku menginginkan _Senpai_ karena tak ada yang semenarik dirimu. Tak ada yang sefenomenal dirimu dalam ingatanku. Bahkan _Dullahan_ bisa kauatasi. Mengagumkan.

Tapi pada epilog kita nanti, aku akan memutarbalikkan keadaan. Aku akan menghancurkan _Senpai_ yang terlebih dulu menghancurkan harga diriku. _Assassin_ sekaligus dara Rusia ini pasti akan membuatmu terpaksa menjilati kakiku, lalu mati—dan itu **harus** terjadi.

Manusia memanglah makhluk yang lemah, termasuk kau.

Aku hidup untukmu, Shizuo-_senpai_. Aku hidup untuk terlibat dalam kehidupanmu. Aku hidup untuk mengenyahkanmu.

Tapi, _Senpai_, kau—

.

.

.

"Voro—"

"Gyaah!"

Perempuan Rusia itu terkaget tatkala Shizuo menepuk pelan pundaknya dari depan—karena letak duduk Shizuo yang tepat di depannya. Sedari tadi Vorona terhanyut dalam lamunannya, dan itu membangkitkan rasa penasarannya.

Ya, sedari mereka datang ke salah satu _café_ di pusat kota Ikebukuro untuk sekedar minum kopi sambil menikmati suasana kota. Melepas bosan karena Tom Tanaka sedang pergi keluar negeri—pergi ke negara mana, mereka tidak tahu dan tidak diberitahu.

Berdua—tanpa ada 'Tom-_san_' mereka, dan kebetulan Izaya Orihara si kutu mangsa Shizuo menghilang entah kemana.

Musim semi yang... err, menyenangkan?

"Ada masalah?" tanya pelempar _vending machine_ fenomenal itu, meluapkan rasa penasarannya. Secangkir kopi pesanan Shizuo yang terletak di atas meja mereka tinggal setengahnya, sedangkan milik Vorona... seperempat saja tidak. "Kelihatannya dari tadi kau terus memikirkan sesuatu, eh?"

Mungkinkah dari tadi lelaki berambut pirang ini memperhatikannya, sampai tahu sedetail itu?

Beberapa saat kemudian Vorona menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan sorot mata tertuju pada Shizuo. "Err... kurasa tidak ada masalah apapun," jawab perempuan itu dengan bahasa Jepang yang logatnya masih terdengar aneh, lalu disusul oleh senyuman kecil—berusaha menandakan jikalau dia tidak menyembunyikan apapun.

Padahal dia betulan menyembunyikan obsesinya terhadap Shizuo.

Hela nafas terdengar meluncur. Bibir kepunyaan kakak dari Kasuka Heiwajima itu kemudian menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang sangat tipis, entah setipis kertas atau apa—lalu dia memastikan kembali kata-kata Vorona. "Kau yakin? Ceritakan saja masalahmu padaku—itupun jika kau mau. Baru kali ini aku melihatmu melamun lama."

Sejenak Vorona memandang Shizuo dengan mata beriris birunya dengan sorot takjub dan kaget, dan hanya tertawa halus. "Shi—Shizuo-_senpai_, aku betul-betul tidak menyembunyikan masalah apapun. Percayalah," tolaknya sopan, seraya membuang muka tanpa pipi yang merona seperti gadis lainnya jika dihadapkan dengan lelaki tampan.

Keheningan merajam. Vorona meminum kopinya, sedangkan Shizuo memandang ke arah luar jendela yang terletak tepat di samping kirinya. Dari balik daun jendela itu, terlihat pusat kota Ikebukuro yang tidak pernah sepi saat siang.

Beberapa menit selanjutnya, yang terdengar hanyalah riuh-riuh perkotaan dan berpasang-pasang sepatu juga sandal kepemilikan pengunjung pusat kota yang melangkah sembari bersahutan satu sama lain.

Mendadak, ponsel—atau mungkin, PDA—Vorona yang disimpan di saku celana pendek yang ia pakai sekarang, berbunyi. Ada pesan masuk.

Namun sesaat saat ia menunduk untuk membaca pesan masuk dan menatap _senpai_-nya, ia terkejut.

Saking dikiranya Vorona memiliki masalah berat, meskipun dengan wajah dan tatapan datar dari balik kacamata birunya—ia dapat merasakan Shizuo Heiwajima mempunyai kekhawatiran padanya saat ini, meskipun itu tidak signifikan.

**.**

**.**

**W I S H ; selesai**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan Kecil Matsu / Facchi :**

Pair-nya jarang ada yang minat. ;_;

Pengennya bikin Izaya/Namie, tapi menurut saya hanya pair Shizuo/Vorona yang pantas buat ide (abal) ini. Daripada membusuk, saya tulis saja. Maaf abal. Pendek, lagi. 'orz

Pengen juga bikin Shizuo/Izaya, tapi... saya belum bisa memperdalam karakter Izaya yang oh-so-troll. Maklum, anime-nya aja baru nonton 3 episode. DX

Oh, iya. Adegan saat Shizuo ngasih sekaleng kopi ke Vorona itu emang ada di light novel-nya, kok. Cek aja. 8D;

Kalau ada yang merasa fic ini mirip dengan fic Shizuo/Vorona milik Velo-san (Signy Siv Svitlana) yang berjudul 'Tip Tap Toe', saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnyaaaaaaa! Saya tidak bermaksud ngejiplak. Suer. Sebelum saya nengok fandom ini (tepatnya akhir Desember 2010), saya udah nulis fic ini walau tinggal seperdelapannya. Dan—saya kaget pas baca fic milik Velo-san. Maaaaaaaaf!

P. S. : ngetik fict dengan siku kanan ancur itu jadi tantangan tersendiri, lho. Lol~

—Review, or Concrit?—


End file.
